1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling plate, and more particularly a cooling plate for a notebook that can adjust angle and cool heat.
2. Description of the Prior
With technology development, various notebooks with different sizes can be selected by consumers. A popular notebook is light weight, easy-carrying, and small size, however, as it is placed on a desk or thighs, the heat generating from an interior of the notebook can not be ventilated, causing overheat. Furthermore, most notebooks contact with the desk during operation, a suitable operating angle can not be adjusted, having uncomfort.
To improve above-mentioned defects, an easy-carrying support plate is disclosed in TW Pat. No. M3 0 6 6 7 7 (the same application as U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,327B1) that includes a panel to hold a notebook having at least one through hole; a deck, one end of which is axially connected with the panel, and another end of which includes a plurality of insertion bores; a support arm pivotally coupled to the deck and including at least one supporting member passing through the through hole of the panel, disposed on one end thereof, and extending outward to support the notebook; a reinforcing piece, one end of which is axially connected to a bottom surface of the panel, and another end of which is inserted in the insertion bore of the deck, such that the support plate is stored in a suitcase in a flat surface shape to be carried easily.
However, such an improved notebook still has some disadvantages as follows:
1. After adjusting the panel toward an angle, the panel can not be positioned, therefore the support plate has to be inserted to a suitable insertion bore of the deck again. Beside, during moving the notebook, because the panel is not positioned to the deck, the panel rotates outward from the deck randomly.
2. The through holes of the panel can not ventilate heat resulting from the interior of the notebook, causing overheat.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.